


Into the Sea of Waking Dreams

by Ride_Forever



Series: Possession [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, noncon drugging, post-cotw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: Victoria's kidnapping of Kowalski takes an unexpected turn.





	Into the Sea of Waking Dreams

_I don’t know what’s right or wrong for me to say, but I’m thinking that if I can keep her talking maybe I can keep her hands off me. And maybe I can find out if I’m a target or I’m a lure._ “This your way of inviting guests to a surprise party for Fraser?” _I ask, rattling the cuffs again._

It's Victoria who is the one surprised. Ray isn’t a master of spoken language, but he’s got a talent for reading body language – and he sees the moment that something shifts in Victoria. It’s like watching just enough light shine into a dark place that it gives the darkness definition…and then dissipates some of that darkness.

Victoria speaks aloud in a way that is as much speaking to herself as to Ray. “Ben does have a type, doesn’t he? Someone who shows bravado under pressure, who knows how to say leading things and misleading things, who doesn't give up easily on a partnership.” Even more to herself, and sounding obscure to Ray, she adds "This isn’t going to be my second-chance train -- it's Ben's second chance to stand in sight of the town's church steeple and let me walk away.” Then, directed to Ray, “You tell him that."

_She’s giving me a message for Fraser, so that means she’s letting me go! Then -- ow – there’s a jab in my bicep again._

_Fading out on the bed in the cabin and Victoria uncuffing me -- fading in on I’m still feeling doped up, but wherever I am now is okay 'cause Fraser’s here with his arms around me, saying “Ray Ray Ray” like he’s been saying it for a while._

_I open my eyes._

**Author's Note:**

> Parts 1, 2, and 3 of this series appeared together under the title "Possession (is Nine Tenths of the Law)" in the zine _Constricted by Plot,_ a 2017 publication of the Con*Strict Slashcon. TYK to sian1359 for being the power behind the printing and for the accompanying artwork.


End file.
